


Can't Fight the Moonlight

by Lainy122



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Omega!Harry, Omega!Zayn, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainy122/pseuds/Lainy122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love you,” Harry tried again, his voice much stronger. He opened his eyes, not even sure how long he had them closed, to see Zayn completely still and looking absolutely stunned, laid out like a wet dream beneath him. The sight was enough for Harry to roll his hips, the movement dragging Zayn’s cock inside him in the most glorious way, causing them both to gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Prompt: Harry and another omega help each other through heat. Bonus points for at least one of them having uber sensitive nipples!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliusschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliusschmidt/gifts).



    

  
  


 

 

Harry was six the first time he realised he wasn’t like the other kids in his class. They had been doing self portraits, and Harry had drawn a wolf, because he and Gemma had shifted just the day before, playing as puppies in the big backyard behind their house.

The girl sitting next to him had seen his picture and said loudly, “It’s supposed to be a picture of YOU Harry!”

“This is me,” Harry had said, blinking at her, not entirely sure what she meant.

“People can’t be dogs, don’t be stupid,” she had said with a roll of her eyes. She spoke with such confidence that Harry had been too embarrassed to correct her, even though he knew for a fact that some people could be dogs, because he sometimes was a wolf.

His Mum had given him a cuddle when he got home and put his picture on the fridge. She had then explained that not many people could turn into wolves like her and Harry and Gemma, and that it was a secret. When he was older, she told him, he would be able to tell if someone else could turn into a wolf, because he would be able to smell them.

Harry had been six when he learned he was different from everyone else in his class. He was thirteen when he learned he was different from everyone else in his family.

He had been walking through the Tesco carpark with his mum, Robin and Gemma, on their way back to the car after grocery shopping. He was bickering with Gemma about who was going to eat all the biscuits first when he had suddenly felt light headed. Light headed and _weird_.

It had all happened so quickly. He remembered his senses going into overdrive, the light suddenly almost painful to his eyes and making his vision hazy, the sounds of the shoppers around him amplified until they thundered in his ears, and the smells of the carpark so strong he felt as though he was choking. His skin became so sensitive his clothes felt like the worst kind of confinement, and the very air around him was too much, pressing in on him and causing heat to boil through his veins and stealing his breath away.

Not to mention, dear god, what was happening in his _pants_.

It had felt like his brain had just...switched off, buried beneath a haze of sensations, but he remembered his mum trying to talk to him, before grabbing him and pulling him towards the car. She shoved him into the backseat, her calm but urgent voice commanding him to change into his wolf shape.

It said a lot about how out of it he was that he didn’t even question it, began to shift in broad daylight in the middle of a bloody Tesco carpark. It took so much concentration to focus on even that simple command that he probably couldn’t have argued even if he had tried. Afterwards he would learn that Gemma and Robin had stood next to the car, blocking the windows with their bodies as much as they could so that no one would notice a boy turning into a wolf in the backseat of a Mazda.

At the time though, all Harry felt was relief; the further he fell into his furry shape, the further away all these intense new sensations seemed. Things were always simpler when he was a wolf. His animal brain was unable to interpret many of the more complex human emotions, and instead distilled everything down into strong singular feelings such as happy or scared or safe. Whatever had happened to him seemed to be one of those complex human things.

Harry was left panting in the backseat of the family car, half on top of his mum, confused and exhausted but able to process thoughts again, instead of just sensations. He had no idea how much time had passed, but his mum was running her fingers through his fur and scratching behind his ears, so it must have been a while.

Gemma and Robin loaded the groceries into the boot of the car and as they drove home, Anne had explained what had happened, and what it meant to be different types of werewolves.

There were Alphas, who were natural leaders and tended to be aggressive and a little bit controlling, but who were strong and protected a pack from any danger. There weren’t very many of them, but as they were very noticeable it felt like there were more about than was actually the case.

There were betas, like Anne and Gemma, who made up the majority of the werewolf population. Chances were if one bumped into a werewolf, they would be a beta. Evenly tempered and slightly co-dependant, betas loved being around other werewolves and tended to keep their noses out of trouble.

Then there were Omegas like Harry. Exceptionally rare, Omegas tended to be non-confrontational, and very intune with other people’s emotions. They provided the balance a good pack needed to stay strong.

Alphas made sure the pack was safe, and Omegas made sure the pack was happy.

The problem was, an Omega was such a rare and precious commodity that an unmated Omega could cause serious problems not only inside a pack, but from nearby packs as well. So evolution had designed a kind of genetic overdrive to get Omegas mated off as soon as possible, in order to cut down outsider attacks and in-pack fighting.

It was called a Heat, and Harry learned very quickly to hate it. His mum had explained that being in his wolf shape reduced the biological overdrive, as wolves didn’t require that kind of additional incentive to find a mate. It was only his human side that needed a bit of a push.

It didn’t happen as often as Harry had first feared it would, only every three months or so, but it was definitely enough to make him a bit disgruntled about the whole thing. He had to carefully schedule plans with friends around the accursed couple of days it would always last, and to make sure that he did it in a way that didn’t arouse suspicion.

Robin purchased a holiday property, a bungalow not far outside of town that they could visit in the summer as a family, and Harry could visit more frequently to release his fuzzy side.

As Harry grew older his heats became more intensely sexualized and even though he changed as quickly as he could once it began, and his mum and Gem reassured him they didn’t mind, he knew that his scent bothered them when it happened.

Harry figured it was better for everybody that he preferred to spend the duration of his heats away from other people. The whole thing was frankly a bit embarrassing.

It was early on into these overly sexuallised experiences that Harry began to realise that he was interested in boys as well as girls, and that both smelled as amazing as each other to his enhanced nose.

His family were great when he told them, and his friends had all been supportive, but there had still been a bit of fallout at school. People had side-eyed him in the hallway, and there had one horrible instance where a girl from the year above had called him a ‘fence-sitter’ and told him to either “shit on the pot or get off”. So that hadn’t been great, and Harry had felt like rubbish for days after.

It all left him as a bisexual omega werewolf, which wasn’t as bad as it sounded, not really; Harry knew in the grand scheme of things that he could definitely be worse off.

But it was definitely lonely.

He had his friends around him, and the girls that continued to giggle at him in class, and he had his mum and his sister and his step-dad. But none of them could really relate to him, not even his family. His friends could hold his hand when people called him names, but they didn’t know about his wolfy problems. And Gem and his mum could listen about his wolfy problems, but they could never really understand the Omega stuff, and he tried to shield them from the nasty side of the sexuality stuff too.

Everyone seemed to have a small piece of the puzzle, but no one seemed to have enough to make Harry feel whole.

So Harry had done what every self respecting teenager did these days when they wanted to find acceptance outside of their peer group. He went online.

Through a lot of trial and error Harry had eventually found a legit forum for werewolves, and it was there that he found out some truly mind-expanding stuff.

Like how most werewolves didn’t actually live in werewolf packs, but were like his mum and had married a human and lived in a pack that was just their family. If a werewolf had a child with a human, that baby only had a 50-50 chance of being a wolf too, so a lot of people chatting on the forum were the only werewolf in their family, their spouse and children all human. They used to the forum as a way to reach out to someone to share their experiences with.

It was also how he learned about the ruts that Alphas go through, and about knotting, which...wow. He also learnt that Omegas were so rare most werewolves didn’t even know about them. Harry had lucked out that his great-grandmother had been an Omega, so his mum had been able to recognise the signs when Harry went into heat. Most werewolves would not have had a clue what was happening, and Harry shuddered to think how shitty that afternoon could have become without his mum’s quick actions.

The forum was also where he had found Zayn.

Zayn, who was an omega like Harry, who was crazy smart and incredibly funny in a dry understated sort of way, and who could chat with Harry for hours and hours about nothing at all, but confessed to being incredibly shy in real life and hardly saying a word to anybody. Zayn, who was pretty much everything Harry had been looking for without really knowing it, all wrapped in a single person.

Which was why Harry was sat at his computer, staring at the screen, trying to work up the courage to ask for something he had wanted his entire life, which had only been enhanced tenfold by chatting with Zayn.

It felt even scarier than it sounded.

He took a deep breath, counted slowly to five in his head, then breathed out just as slowly. It didn’t help his nerves at all.

Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes, fiddling with one of his rings. He had to just...ask. Even if it was scary.

He opened his eyes and clicked on the DM window.

> H: _Hey Z, you there?_

After a few minutes a response popped up.

> Z: _Yea man, what’s up?_

Harry had no idea how to do this smoothly. Oh well. Fortune favours the brave and all that.

> H: _So I was thinking_
> 
> H: _My heat is in like 2 weeks_
> 
> Z: _shit man that’s soon - got time off school?_
> 
> H: _I was hoping_
> 
> H: _maybe you could help me with it?_

There was a brief pause. Harry tried to settle the butterflies in his tummy, but they were just as nervous as he was. After what seemed like an eternity, Zayn messaged him back.

> Z: _I’m not an alpha, Haz_
> 
> H: _don’t know how much I can help_

That...wasn’t a no?

> H: _I don’t care, I trust you_
> 
> H: _I just don’t want to do this alone anymore_
> 
> H: _will you? Please?_

Again, there was a massive pause.

> Z: _Alright_

Harry stared at the screen. Holy shit.

> H: _Alright? really?_
> 
> Z: _if you want to, I’m in_

If Harry happened to do a little dance in his computer chair, well, there was no one around to know. They quickly hashed out the details of their meet up; they agreed that the bungalow was the best place for privacy (Zayn lived with three nosey sisters and an even nosier mum), and Zayn suggested going up a day early to get to know each other a bit better face to face, which Harry thought was a great idea.

For the first time Harry was actually looking forward to his heat, and two weeks felt like they took forever to pass.

Finally the big day arrived and Harry drove himself over to the bungalow, the route from home practically engraved in his brain at this point. Unfortunately the hour long drive gave him plenty of time alone for last minute second guessing.

The extra day had seemed like a good idea at the time, but what if all it did was make them over think it? What if instead of becoming relaxed in each other’s company they only got more nervous? What if Zayn didn’t like him? What if he realised Harry was a huge dork and decided he didn’t want to stay? What if something went wrong? What if he was really a crazy ax murderer like on the telly?

That last thought hadn’t occurred to Harry until over a week after they had initially made their plans. In the end he had decided if his online soulmate did end up being a crazy ax murderer, Harry could just turn into a wolf and growl at him. Or run away. Unfortunately either option left him Zayn-less, so he really hoped that there was no murder attempts involved.

These thoughts weren’t helping any.

Luckily it wasn’t too long before Harry pulled up to his home away from home, and was able to channel his nerves into more productive things, like airing out the place and packing away his things into one of the bedrooms.

He changed the sheets on all the beds, and made sure there was a stash of lube and condoms in pretty much every room in the house. Just in case. Harry had never actually made it through a heat as a human, even though he had tried a couple of times. The sensations had just proven too much. He hoped that having someone else with him would help with that, but he still wasn’t sure how hazy and desperate his thinking process would be, so better to have a stash everywhere ready to go.

Zayn was due in the late afternoon, so Harry shucked his shirt and spent the remainder of the day sorting out the kitchen, making sure the fridge was well stocked and then setting to bake some muffins and chocolate chip cookies, sugary snacks that could be eaten quickly. They might not have a lot of time in between sexy times, so Harry wanted to make sure they kept their energy levels up. He also put out some bananas, as a healthy alternative and slight visual reminder.

He was just arranging the last batch of cookies on a plate when he heard a car pull up outside. His heart in his throat, Harry raced to the front door and waited desperately for it to knock, not caring that a wolf on the other side of the door would be able to tell he was there.

The moment Zayn knocked, Harry yanked open the door and had just a brief impression of dark eyes and dark hair before he launched himself forward. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck.

“Thank you so much for coming,” he managed to get out, not even bothering to mask the way he was inhaling Zayn’s smell. God he smelled amazing. A mix between the usual teenage boy smells of cologne and hair wax and fabric softener, but also of some kind of spice and wolf and _skin_ , a personal odor that was all his own.

Zayn was completely still, but Harry just squeezed tighter, so stupidly grateful for not just an opportunity to go through this stupid biological imperative with someone who understood, but to do it with _Zayn_ , who he was maybe a little bit in love with.

After a long moment, Zayn’s arms slowly wrapped themselves around Harry’s waist, settling in the small of his back for a moment, then tightening so that they were holding onto each other equally desperately.

“Thank you for being braver than me,” Zayn said eventually. Harry huffed out a laugh that was maybe a little wet, because he was certainly feeling a little emotional, and finally pulled back to get a good look at his partner in future sexytimes.

“Wow.” The word slipped out of Harry’s mouth without any permission from his brain. But really. Wow. Zayn was _gorgeous_.

Harry remembered late night rants that Zayn wrote him about the superficiality of judging people by their looks, which Harry had always taken to mean a generalised aversion to society’s standards, but now thinks may have been a bit more specific. If Harry were meeting Zayn based on looks alone, he certainly would never have suspected what a sweet, smart and slightly nerdy person lurked underneath the surface of such a drop dead gorgeous exterior.

He also didn’t look like the type of person to blush at a simple compliment, but that was what he was doing, ducking his head shyly under Harry’s gaze.

It was incredibly endearing.

“I can’t believe you’re lurking in seedy parts of the internet when you have cheekbones like that,” Harry said with a grin, trying to put Zayn at ease with a lame joke. That at least was familiar territory for them.

Sure enough, Zayn’s gaze flickered up and he smiled. Fuck, he really was breath-taking. Harry must have done something really really good in a past life, like saved the Pope or something.

Harry stepped aside to let Zayn into the bungalow, offering to help him with his bag. It looked like he had brought more than change of clothes for a few days, and Harry hoped it wasn’t like, murder weapons or anything. His mum would never forgive him.

“D’you always wander around without a top on?” Zayn asked with bemusement and Harry blinked down at his chest, only just remembering he was half naked.

Well that explained Zayn’s hesitant reaction to Harry’s enthusiastic greeting.

“Oh! Um, yeah, usually. Not normally when I’m meeting new people like, but my um, my nipples were pretty sore today, they tend to be really sensitive when, you know…” Harry made a gesture with his hand, hoping to encompass the whole about-to-go-crazy-for-sex thing that was going on.

Luckily Zayn got it, because he just nodded. Harry felt his heart trip over itself. Zayn always got it, always got _him_ , even when sometimes Harry himself didn’t know what he meant.

It was just...nice.

“I made a bunch of snacks if you’re feeling peckish, or we could have dinner instead?” Harry left Zayn’s things next to one of the bedroom doorways and led the way into the kitchen.

Zayn’s eyes widened slightly at the numerous plates of freshly baked food. Harry refused to blush over _this_ of all things.

“To like, keep our energy up,” he mumbled. He was relieved when Zayn smiled at him again and nodded.

They sat down at the kitchen table and took a biscuit each.

“These are really good, Harry!” Zayn said around his mouthful, his eyes wide and sincere.

Harry beamed. “I used to work in a bakery.”

A slightly awkward silence descended on them. Harry remembered Zayn admitting he had trouble talking to people face to face, and tried desperately to think of something to say. Unfortunately all he could think of was that he needed to let Zayn know that this was his first heat as a human, but he couldn’t really think of a polite way to introduce the topic into conversation.

“This is my first heat.” Or he could just blurt it out. Jesus. “Um, like, as a person.” Because that sounded better. Christ. “Not my first heat ever, obviously. But I’ve never, you know, been able to get through it. Without changing. Like, into a wolf. I just...thought you should know.”

Harry Styles, smooth operator.

Zayn blinked at him in surprise, obviously caught off guard.

“Oh,” he said.

Harry dropped his head to the table with a thunk.

“No, hey, I was just surprised,” Zayn hastened to reassure him. Harry felt fingers threading through his hair and turned his head to look. Zayn smiled at him hesitantly, and Harry couldn’t help but smile back. “I, um, brought some stuff. With me. To, like, help.” He blushed so prettily.

Harry sat up, because hello, that sounded promising.

“What kind of stuff?” he asked.

Zayn pulled his hand back and rubbed his face, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment.

“I have, like, a hard time changing sometimes,” he mumbled, not meeting Harry’s eyes. “So heats, for me, were always like...a big thing.”

Harry can’t help the small sympathetic noise that escapes him. God, he couldn’t even imagine. Zayn finally met his eyes and smiled at whatever he saw there.

“Yeah, I know, right?” He shrugged. “So I found something that...helped.”

“Can I see?” Harry asked, trying to sound casual when he was really about to expire from curiosity.

Zayn shot him a look that said he wasn’t fooled, but he put his cookie down and led Harry back to where his bag had been left by one of the bedrooms. Bending down, he pulled out something that looked an awful lot like…

“Oh,” Harry breathed. It was very obviously a vibrator, big and thick, but slightly less obvious was that it was made for werewolves. Harry could see a section near the base that looked like it swelled, mimicking the knot of an alpha in rut.

Fuck. Just thinking about it was making his heart pound and his dick twitch. He felt his eyelids droop and his nostrils flare.

“Harry?” Zayn’s voice seemed to come from far away, but his scent was growing stronger. He smelled so good.

“Mmmm,” Harry replied belatedly, stepping forward into Zayn’s space, his eyes still on the vibrator. His hips shifted as though he could feel it inside him already.

He heard Zayn’s intake of breath as though it was in stereo, loud and unmistakable, could smell his arousal as strongly as though it were his own. Fuck, his heat wasn’t supposed to start until tomorrow, but there was no mistaking what was happening. His thoughts were starting to slow, stretching like old chewing gum.

“Zayn,” he murmured, pressing his face into Zayn’s neck, not even really sure what he was asking for. Zayn’s free hand came up to cup the back of Harry’s skull, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair and pulling him closer.

“Sssh, it’s okay, Haz,” Zayn’s voice wove its way through the fog in his mind, calming him down and working him up all at the same time. “I’ve got you, yeah?”

Harry mumbled in agreement, licking at the skin pressed against his face. He could feel Zayn guiding them backwards into the room, but his thoughts were more preoccupied with how his cock was already rock hard in his pants, and the slick he could start to feel between his legs.

He had been mortified the first time he discovered that omegas secreted special fluids as a naturally occurring anal lubricant, but now he only felt vague gratitude that it would move everything along faster.

The room smelt like fresh linen and his own arousal, and that wonderful scent of Zayn that had already become intimately familiar in such a short time. It was overwhelming in the best way.

Something bumped the back of Harry’s legs, and he let himself fall onto what he belatedly realised was the bed. He had lost his pants somewhere between the door and the bed without even noticing, and there was nothing between his over sensitized skin and the cool sheets. He writhed backwards across the linen, enjoying the feeling.

A pair of hands stroked slowly up his sides and it felt so good Harry’s eyes slid shut. Without warning a hot wet mouth closed over the tip of his cock, causing him to cry out. Zayn slid down slowly, then sucked hard on the way back up, and that was it, the stimulation on top of everything else was too much already and Harry came hard with a gasp.

Zayn sucked him through it, swallowing it all, pulling off only when Harry’s breathing began to slow down, his cock still hard but painfully sensitive. Zayn climbed up onto the bed with him, brushing gentle kisses against Harry’s chest as he worked his way up, hushing Harry’s small noises.

“It’s alright love, we’re just getting started,” Zayn’s voice was soothing against Harry’s ear, and even if Harry couldn’t concentrate enough on the words for them to make sense, he turned happily towards the sound.

His lips brushed Zayn’s accidentally, then again with renewed purpose. He could taste himself on Zayn’s tongue and he chased the flavour, heat and arousal coursing through him despite his sore cock. He pushed Zayn over onto his back, and the other boy let him take control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue in demandingly and rubbing against his body with increasingly frantic pace.

Vaguely Harry was aware that there was only skin beneath him, that Zayn must have lost his clothes at one point, and suddenly all Harry could focus on was how hard Zayn was beneath him, and how empty he felt.

He shifted backwards, sliding his knees to either side of Zayn so he could shuffle their hips into alignment. _There_. Zayn’s stiff cock slid between Harry’s wet cheeks, causing both of them to groan.

“Harry, wait-” Zayn started to say as Harry reached behind him. “We need to stretch you first, wait-”

But Harry was too far gone, couldn’t focus on the warning, grasping Zayn’s dick and shifting to line it up and slowly start to sink down onto it.

God, it hurt. Even with the slick to ease the way, and the sexual haze clouding his mind Harry felt every inch of Zayn’s cock slowly sliding into him. But he couldn’t stop, his body refusing to let him do anything but give into it. Fuck, it seemed like forever before he was completely seated in Zayn’s lap, so full he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to move again.

“Harry, Haz, y’alright?” Zayn’s voice was urgent below him, his hands moving restlessly from Harry’s hip and up his sides and down again, desperately trying to soothe and reassure.

“Love…” Harry whispered.

“What?”

“Love you,” Harry tried again, his voice much stronger. He opened his eyes, not even sure how long he had them closed, to see Zayn completely still and looking absolutely stunned, laid out like a wet dream beneath him. The sight was enough for Harry to roll his hips, the movement dragging Zayn’s cock inside him in the most glorious way, causing them both to gasp.

“Haz,” Zayn sounded wrecked, staring at Harry in awe as his hands slid around Harry’s hips to cup his arse, urging him gently.

Harry didn’t need further encouragement, lifting himself up slightly and sinking down again, shifting his hips slowly back and forth as he did so. The friction inside him felt fucking fantastic, the pain from before barely a distant memory, and Harry picked up the pace without any conscious thought.

His thighs burned from the workout, his hips snapping back and forth as he worked himself on Zayn’s cock harder and faster, straining for release. Suddenly Zayn wrapped an arm around Harry’s back and pulled himself half sitting up, latching his mouth onto one of Harry’s nipples.

Harry cried out as he came instantly, his sensitive nipples feeling like a hard wire to his dick. He clenching down on Zayn’s dick inside him as he came, come splurting between their bellies. Zayn gasped against his chest, his breath hot against Harry’s nipples, and then Harry could feel him coming too, could actually feel him shooting off inside him.

Zayn slowly lay back down, pulling Harry with him into a cuddle, his softening cock slipping out. Harry made a contented sort of noise, letting himself slowly fall sideways off Zayn’s chest until he was flat on his back on the bed, his legs falling open.

After a moment he felt Zayn move next to him, and turning Harry saw he was shuffling back down the bed, running his hands gently down Harry’s sides.

Harry let Zayn push his legs open, still too blissed out to be embarrassed at the obscene view he was showing. He inhaled sharply when he felt a tongue probing at his entrance, a stab of arousal shooting through him at the thought of Zayn tasting his own come mixed into Harry’s slick.

Zayn’s tongue licked gently at first at Harry’s entrance, but before long started to press in more insistently, dipping inside and causing Harry to squirm around on the sheets. After a moment Zayn pulled away and Harry made a small pathetic noise that he probably would have been mortified by if he had been in his right mind.

Then there was something snubbing up against his hole, and for a confused moment Harry thought it was Zayn’s cock again before he realised it was the knotted vibrator.

Fuck, _yes_.

It slid into him smoothly, Zayn pushing in steadily, taking care not to move too quickly or arrhythmically. He shifted it slowly into the hilt, then back out again, obviously listening to the desperate sounds falling from Harry’s mouth as he rocked his hips back and forth, striving for more. It wasn’t as warm as Zayn’s cock had been, but it filled him completely and set off ripples of contentment through Harry’s entire body.

Then Zayn flipped the switch of the vibrator on, and Harry lost what was left of his mind. The knot at the base of the artificial dick felt impossibly huge swelling up inside him, wedged deep with nowhere to go.

Harry threw his head back and came for the third time, barely a trickle leaking out of his cock as waves of pleasure shot up and down his spine. As his orgasm began to ebb he became distantly aware of Zayn turning off the vibrator and pulling it carefully out of him, murmuring endearments.

Zayn went to the bathroom for a damp cloth to wipe them both down, and pulled the covers up so they could both snuggle under. Harry guessed he would be ready to go again in a few hours, but for now he was completely sated, happy to cuddle with Zayn in a bed that smelt heavily of sex and their entwined scents. It was incredibly satisfying.

Harry was just drifting off when Zayn shifted slightly, pressing his lips against Harry’s forehead.

“Love you too, Haz,” he whispered, almost too quiet to hear. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

The next day passed much the same for Harry, in a hazy blur of need and sex and Zayn, his smell and his skin and his dick. Occasionally Zayn could persuade Harry to the kitchen for food or the bathroom for a shower, but it still ended in either fucking or blowjobs, so there was that.

They used every single stash Harry had placed around the house. If Harry were able to think about anything other than sex he would marvel at how well he had planned ahead.

When morning dawned bright on the third day Harry blinked awake slowly, his thoughts finally his own again. He stretched slowly, painfully sore in the best possible way. He had made it through his first heat with another person. He had done it! Well, _they_ had 'done it'. Heh. He rolled over to find Zayn already awake and watching him with a wary look, as though he expected to get kicked out at any minute.

“So,” Harry schooling his features into a serious expression. “When’s _your_ heat?”

He was still laughing when Zayn hit him with the pillow.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I'd had the time to iron out some of the wrinkles in this fic (especially the START), but a week wasn't really long enough unfortunately! Juliusschmidt, you deserve much better than this clunky piece of writing, but I hope you at least enjoyed it! I know it might have been a bit different from what you were expecting (I have never written alpha/omega anything before so I may have taken liberal interpretations), but fingers crossed it was on par with what you had in mind :)
> 
> The concept of omegas in this fic is (very) loosely based the Patricia Briggs' werewolf books, which everyone should totes read cos they are the shiz.


End file.
